The One, The Only, Maximum Olympian
by xXimmortalXx
Summary: Please review my first ever chapter! What happens when the flock goes to camp halfblood?
1. Chapter 1

**Please bear with me this is my first fanfiction.**

**MAX POV**

The flock and I were flying over New York when Nudge asked me to get some food, go shopping, get a cell phone, go to Paris, give a makeover to Angel, give a makeover to Fang, get a dog, get a cat, get a hamster, and get a ferret. So, after all those options...we decided to stop on a McDonald's roof and sent Fang to get some food. Then I saw it. A huge black horse in the parking lot. But there was a catch. It had wings on its back.

I ran as fast as I could toward the edge of the roof and I heard Nico say "Whaaaaaaaaaaaa? as I jumped off it. As I fell to the ground I shouted at the guy standing in the parking lot.

"Why the *insert swear word of you choice* does your horse have wings? I said angrily. "Lookie-Loo another stinking half-blood! over here Percy!"

"Hey Nico." A kid around his age said to him casually. He had sea green eyes and jet black hair that seemed to go well with his camp half-blood t-shirt and blue jeans. Right about the same time Fang stepped out of the McDonald's door. When he saw the horse, he gasped, dropped all the food, spilled the drinks and crushed the hamburgers and French Fries. Gazzy was heartbroken. As the food was dropping, Gazzy seemed to move in slow motion, like an instant replay on TV.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" he seemed to say in a slow low voice as he dove toward the food trying to catch it.

"Why! Why did Fang have to drop you?" Gazzy painfully cried to the food. "You were going to be the only good meal I had in weeks!

I looked back to the boys.

"Who's that girl?"I heard weird kid 1 whisper to weird kid 2.

"Someone who sees your horse...and is waiting for an explanation." he whispered back.

"Do you know about all the Greek gods and stuff?"weird kid 1 asked."Yeah I know all the gods and creatures."Good that's half the battle.

Well basically he explained to me that the flock and I were demigods and that we should get to camp. said were it was. And then we took off.

"Where are we going max?"Angel asked me.

"To some place called camp half-blood."

"Hey I heard about that place! It has mountain climbing and sword fighting and tournaments and 'Capture the Flag' and it's where demigods go. Isn't that aw-"

Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth "Stop Nudge your making my ears bleed!" Iggy complained and we took off.

Time skip. :)/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here we are camp half-blood!" I was eyeing weird kid 1 who was waiting for us."Alright get your group to try to walk through the gate. You make it you're a half-blood and belong here if you don't you aren't a half-blood." He explained.

I went through first and made it then Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."Alright we're through now what."I said in a complained tone.

"You go see Chiron." He said simply and pointed to the large white building.

I hate the color white.

We went to what they called the big house and went saw some weird guy with a beard in a wheelchair.

"Who are you?"I asked. While thinking of ways to take him out if things get bad. He interrupted my thoughts when he replied."Why I'm the camp counselor my names I ask what your name is?"

"Maximum Ride."I stated.

"Hmmm I suppose Percy sent should probably sit in those chairs and wait for your godly parent to claim you."

Tick tock tick tock tick tock

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Do you like how its longer and edited better?**

**You better!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright as of today I will go back and edit all chapters. I just wanted to tell you guys. And don't worry this WILL be a chapter.**

**Here it is**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After a while the pain hit

It felt like being engulfed in flames

While being hit by lightning and being pelted with chocolate cookies.

It didn't feel pleasant.

Chiron obviously saw we were in pain and explained that all the gods were our parents because all of them claimed all of us.

"Chiron I'm pretty sure people can only have two parents."

"Nope Max I have a prophecy right here stating that you and your friends are in I believe.

_6 children of all gods and a demigod shall go_

_To see a man who is a lord of time_

_His time is coming_

_For he runs_

_So do the 6_

_Their stories are unfolding_

_The man will find his love_

_A dove will come_

_To deliver a message_

_The message of war_

_Between the 6 and those who wish of destruction_

_Everyone who was saved by the leader of the 6 will come_

_They will fight_

_Fight for their savior_

_From China_

_From Europe_

_From Arizona_

_From Japan_

_From Africa_

_From Asia_

_From all over_

_The ones who know her name_

_The ones who she saved_

_They will come_

_And the world will know of her power_

_For she is unstoppable_

_Her enemies will tremble in fear_

_For their last words will be her name_

_The man in time will discover a secret_

_The girl will to_

_For her name is hidden for now_

_Along with her secret_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok it's time to unleash a new chappie**

**ONWARDS!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

So I just found out I was in a prophecy and I had awesome supreme power. You can already guess what I'm thinking.

_Sweet!_

So any ways we discussed that we would sleep in the trees because of our claustrophobia.

Now it was dinner time!

I got as much food I could pile on my plate. I saw Dionysus giving me jealous looks.

Weirdo.

I found out the kids who had the horses names were Percy and Nico.

Lucky for me and my flock we got to sit at any table. I sat at Poseidon's and Percy told me I had to give up some of my food to the gods. I frowned but did it. I could just drink a bunch of coke to replace the room it would have taken up.

When we were done me and the flock got comfy in the trees.

Then we peacefully fell asleep

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We got up and went to play capture the flag today.

We got on the teams. I convinced Chiron to make it all of the campers verse us besides the big 3s kids.

So me and the flock were to fly above the trees and take the flag. We didn't discuss the plan with percy but it went perfectly.

I was heading to the next activity when I heard a strange wheezing sound.

Then a blue box appeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	4. NEVERMORE

**HEY PEOPLE! Just wanted to say that**

**I got Nevermore!**

**Aaaand…**

**MAX AND FANG END UP TOGETHER!**

**Now though I have to say that it is really ending.**

**The series is really ending.**

**Its ended.**


End file.
